Undying Devotion
by xxJessieT
Summary: My version of what happened after Suboshi came to Yui's world. What happens if Yui realized her feelings earlier? A very sweet and fluffy fic. SubYui read n review


Hi guys! Well let me start off, this is my very first attempt EVER at a romance fic, even though I think I'm a pretty good writer with my Inuyasha fic "The Contestants." Also I've read tons of romance fics, just too shy to write one myself, so I pretty much now what they're all bout. Well if you see in ma profile I got hooked onto Fushigi Yuugi thanks to ma BFF Lizzie! After I finished the whole series including Oni/Ekoden I was happy for Miaka and Tamahome/Taka, but I felt it was SOOOO unfair to not let Yui and Suboshi be together, soooooo I decided to make my first romance fic dedicated to them! Now even though I love romance fics, I don't do Hentai or Lemon/Lime whatever you call it. I was thinking of putting semi-lemon, so it MIGHT get intimate but DEFINITELY not graphic or (cough, cough.) I'm not into that kind of stuff! Plus if I did my friends will never let me live through it! XD

**Disclaimer: **"What happens if I say I own Fushigi Yuugi?"

"We will sue you."

"Ok then…………….I DO NOT own Fushigi Yuugi!"

By the way this takes place when Suboshi comes into the real world.

**Undying Devotion**

Suboshi grasp the soft fabric in his right hand and placed it over his heart. He started to think about Lady Yui and how much he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her. 'Lady Yui I'm coming please wait for me.' In a flash of blue light, which surrounded Suboshi, he was transported through the dimensions and landed right beside Yui.

At the moment Yui saw Suboshi she couldn't help, but feel her heart leap for joy. 'I'm so glad he came instead of Nakago... Wait! What am I thinking? I don't like Suboshi, he's just, and he's just...What is he to me, a friend? Or more?' "Lady Yui?" Suboshi looked at Yui with confusion, and Yui's thoughts were discontinued when she realized how close they were. Blushing furiously, Yui waved her hands in front of her face, "Nothing! I was just thinking why are you here. That's all" "Oh." Was Suboshi's only response as his eyes dropped to the ground, 'She was probably hoping for Nakago.' 'Oh, no! He must think I didn't want him to come!' Yui suddenly spoke, "I'm really glad you're here now, though." With that Suboshi's face suddenly brightened.

After a while of awkward silence, Suboshi began looking around his surroundings, when Yui spoke up, "Don't worry your in my room, but my mom's went on a business trip so we're alone." Suboshi started blushing madly at the words, "we're alone." Yui caught on to what she said and started blushing too. "Th-that's n-not wh-what I m-meant…" "I'm sorry Lady Yui if I offended you in any way." Suboshi quickly apologized. "No! It's ok, really!" Yui tried changing the conversation by saying, "It's getting late now, we'll confront Miaka tomorrow, and for now you sleep on my bed I'll sleep on an extra futon I have."

Yui was in a dream, but in the dream she didn't know, but thought of it as reality. "Yui, I love you, I always have and always will." "What who said that?" Yui spun around, and saw a figure, she knew she recognized it, but for some reason couldn't place who it was. "Yui, I love you." Yui didn't know who it was, but she felt a strong connection to him too. "I love you too Sub-"

Yui awoke startled by a suddenly sound. 'Was I about to say Suboshi……….do I love him………..NO! Now's not a time to be thinking about that!' As Yui turned her head, she saw something that just put a smile on her face. There in front of her was Suboshi trying to carry something that seemed delicious and she couldn't wait to eat. "Suboshi, you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me." Suboshi looked at Yui and replied, "Lady Yui, I felt I had to – I mean you let me sleep on your bed, while you slept on a futon." Yui blushed at his kindness, "Thanks Suboshi………how about we eat it together?" Suboshi felt his heart leap and nodded his agreement.

The two ate silently as Yui decided to start a conversation. "So Suboshi, what was that sound I heard earlier?" "Well I kind of had a little trouble downstairs," grinned Suboshi sheepishly. 'Oh no! I hope he didn't cause too much of a mess, but maybe that'll give me an excuse to spend at little more time with him……..' "Don't worry Suboshi I'll help you clean up……….by the way," Yui leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Suboshi's cheek, "Thanks for the breakfast." 'OMG I can't believe I just did that! Why did it feel so right?' "Ummmm you're welcome Lady Yui." Suboshi tried to cover his blush.

After the two finish eating they went downstairs and Yui couldn't help but gasp at the mess Suboshi made, thought luckily nothing seemed broken. "Well looks, like we have a day ahead of us!" Yui manage to say. "What about that Miaka?" Suboshi asked. 'Ya… why don't I suddenly care now…' "No I think I don't feel like confronting her yet." Yui half-lied. 'I actually want to spend more time with you.'

The two started their cleaning up the counters and walls, slowly working their way down. In truth they were having the time of their lives. Pretty soon what started as cleaning up, turned into a game. Suboshi put some suds on Yui, and Yui in return tackled Suboshi down and made a bubble beard for Suboshi. The two had so much fun as time flew by. At some point Suboshi tried to hold Yui still for his soap assaults, he manages to hold Yui tightly against him with one arm and started shaking suds on her with a sponge wit the other hand. Yui in return was shorter so she had to go on he tip-toes, her left hand was on Suboshi's chest and her right dumping suds on him. By the time they finish they never notice the position they were in, since they were too busy laughing. Finally Yui tried to move and suddenly notice, she couldn't help but blush madly at how close they were. As Yui looked up she realized that Suboshi was looking at her too. The two young teenagers felt a strong pull towards each other, they just about to close the gap when the phone rang. The two broke away instantly. "I have to go get that." Yui tried to walk away hiding her blush. 'What just happened?' Thought Suboshi as he recalled the past events.

_So what do you think so far? Please review I'd really appreciate it, and no flames please. I was reading this over and I think I did pretty well for my first chapter. By the way plz don't be mad! I know I kind of left you hanging, but I thought that since this was the introduction, it'd be a cute way to end it with. XD For those who thought this was a one-shot I decided to change it because I'm kinda starting to enjoy writing this, if you like my work try reading The Contestants I guarantee you'll laugh, but don't forget about this fic too! Domo-arigato!_


End file.
